The present invention relates to an improved astragal assembly for use with a pair of double doors, typically having one relatively inactive door and one active door mounted with their free edges adjacent one another. Other astragal assemblies, of a general nature, are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,332; 4,052,819; 3,806,175; 3,649,060; and 3,487,581.
The provision of astragals for dothe subject of continuous development in the building industry. In the present invention, an improvement in the mechanism for securing the relatively inactive door has been made. The present invention further provides an astragal assembly having an enhanced aesthetic appearance.
It is an object of this invention to provide an astragal assembly having improved security strength.
It is another object of this invention to provide an astragal assembly having an improved aesthetic appearance.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved astragal assembly that provides the assembler with enhanced ease of installation and maintenance.